callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wunderwaffe DG-2
The Wunderwaffe DG-2, (pronounced Vundah-Vaffe, (English translation: "Wonder Weapon DG-2" ) is a new weapon introduced in Shi No Numa, which came out June 11, 2009 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 along with three other multiplayer maps. Doctor Richtofen claims to have created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. This claim is backed up by the fact that he seems to recognize it whenever he obtains it from the Mystery Box. The DG-2 is the pinnacle of secret Nazi technology, it was built at Der Riese along with the teleporters, and was intended to be mass produced and supplied to front line troops to win the war. Packed with 200,000 amperes of devastating chained electrical current, in-game it is incredibly powerful, sending a bolt of lightning at the targeted enemy, killing it instantly. The bolt then proceeds to hit up to 10 nearby enemies, with no obvious diminished power. The Wunderwaffe has 3 cartridges in the side for ammo, and 15 spare, totaling 18. This gives it a maximum killing potential of 180 enemies (coincidentally, the same as the amount of ammo in the Ray Gun). These unique attributes make it an ideal Room-Clearing weapon. Without Pack-a-Punching the Wunderwaffe DG-2 can kill 10 zombies at a time, though after being Pack-a-Punched it can kill 24 zombies. It also appears to not only instantly kill Hellhounds, but also extinguishes them if they were on fire, meaning that they do not explode after being hit, even if they would normally. Because of its recoil, it is important to train shots carefully, as even a single missed shot is a serious waste of enormous potential. The Wunderwaffe takes about 8 seconds to fully reload without Speed Cola, but the player can reload cancel after just 3 seconds to fully recharge it. This is very handy considering its small magazine size. The Wunderwaffe is surprisingly difficult to use, however, for a number of reasons. Firstly, although it is very accurate, few players look down it's peculiar sights, meaning players often miss the targets. Secondly, if fired towards a teammate or at very close range the player will be electrocuted as well as any zombies, which can slow down players and the shooter, which is bad news especially in emergencies (this problem becomes even worse when upgraded). Because of these reasons, its long reload time and lack of ammo it is not popular with some players. However, a player skilled with the Wunderwaffe will be a valuable asset to any team. The Wunderwaffe is powered by Ununpentium, better known as Element 115. The Ununpentium generates electricity which is contained in three vacuum tube power cells (that resemble light bulbs) that the player reloads into the Wunderwaffe. Whenever the player reloads it, he has to eject the vacuum tubes and insert new ones before pulling on a lever, lighting up the power cells and putting the Wunderwaffe DG-2 back into a firing mode. On the iPhone/iPod Touch The Wunderwaffe also appears in the Call of Duty: World at War Zombies app for the iPhone with a few differences from the console version. The user cannot damage him/herself from firing the WunderWaffe, and it also holds much more ammo in reserve then on the console. Electrocuting 8 zombies with one shot gives the player the "Face Melter" achievement. (This could be a reference to the first Indiana Jones movie, where the Nazi's heads are all melted by electric rays). Black Ops The Wunderwaffe only appears in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. In the new maps, the weapon is replaced by its spiritual successor, the Thundergun. When Pack-a-Punched in Der Riese it becomes gold-plated. In one of the intel pieces, a group of wunderwaffe projects are referred to. One of the projects listed is the Die Glock. Pack-a-Punch machine *If the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is put in Der Riese's Pack-a-Punch Machine, it will have red electricity and will be renamed to "Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ," which can kill up to 24 zombies at a time. It will also receive an ammo boost; 30 charges and a magazine size of 6. Beware, the splash damage is increased greatly, enough to down the user in two hits, even with Juggernog. If the player does not have Juggernog, and is hit with the splash damage, they will be downed instantly should a Zombie or Hellhound attack them. Also, if the user recovers from the splash damage from the Wunderwaffe, they will still be downed with only 2 hits, as if Juggernog was never bought. *Should this happen the best option is to down yourself at the end of the round and after being revived, buy Juggernog again (and any other perks). Trivia * On the loading screen for Der Riese, there is a battery cell from the DG-2, which may be dim or lit, depending on whether the game is online or offline. * Because the file name is "Tesla", a possible way it fires the electricity bolt is through a Tesla coil. * DG could stand for "Die Glocke" ("The Bell") that was designated as the original Wunderwaffe in a secret research facility also called Der Riese, in the real Nazi Germany. This would make sense, since it's the DG-2 or the Die Glocke 2. * The Nazis actually had plans to build this weapon in real life. However, the technology was not available and by 1944, with the Soviets and the Allies pushing in, resources for it were virtually non-existent. * The Wunderwaffe does not have cross-hairs, instead it has a small reticule in the center of the screen. * Said reticule does not get bigger when walking or smaller when crouching, so it can be used when running from many zombies with better effect than a machine gun. * The reticule for the Artillery strike on Little Resistance is extremely similar to the one for the Wunderwaffe DG-2. * On Shi No Numa , it causes slight damage to the shooter if the electricity hits near them. Although on Der Riese, the Standard Wunderwaffe can slowly drain the holders health. Even after being shocked and waiting around 10-15 seconds, the player is still incredibly weak. The problem gets even worse with the upgraded version. * If the shooter kills a large group of zombies with the DG-2, he/she will hear a strange ping or sound. This is most likely because it is the sound of a headshot, which it chances are increased due to the spread of the electricity. * In Der Riese, one of the radio messages references the Wunderwaffe. When activated, it replays a conversation between Doctor Maxis and his secretary, Sophia. Maxis talks about the Wunderwaffe, saying "The Wunderwaffe has exceeded beyond the first expectations; And that with a little more testing, the Wunderwaffe could be put into mass production for the troops in the front lines." * If the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is upgraded by the Pack-A-Punch machine to the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, it reloads faster than the original one. * It is very rare for two people to get the Wunderwaffe in one game at the same time, however, there is a very rare glitch on Shi No Numa where three people can get the Wunderwaffe DG-2.There is a glitch where all 4 players can have it, however the glitch only seems to happen very rarely. *The Wunderwaffe is the only weapon that can be used to kill teammates with. This can only be accomplished, though, if one fires the Wunderwaffe RIGHT next to the teammate. This will down them instantly on Shi No Numa, but it takes two shots on Der Riese. *The Wunderwaffe, when upgraded, holds six shots, but still only has 3 vacuum tubes on the side. It's entirely possible, however, that the upgraded weapon holds enough power for 2 shots in each vacuum tube. *It appears there is room for 3 other vacuum tubes on the other side, making the max ammo 6, or when Pack a Punched, 12. *In both Shi No Numa and Der Riese, Doctor Richtofen sometimes reveals that he made most advanced Nazi technology but later denies it. This could mean that he made these machines (including the Wunderwaffe DG-2) for the Illuminati or because the "voices in his head" told him to. *In Der Riese, if the player gets either the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, or the Monkey Bomb, a short electric guitar riff will play. *When the Wunderwaffe is equipped the player seems to run slightly faster; this may be due to the fact that the original Die Glocke was rumored to use anti gravity technology, which would make the gun lighter. Alternatively, this may be because it's ammo is merely three vacuum tubes storing electricity (with next to no mass) instead of heavy magazines full of rounds. *When the Wunderwaffe is Pack-a-Punched it still looks like the normal version when the player looks at it in third person, but the muzzle flash is still red and has the effects of the Pack-A-Punch version. *Even if the user kills three or more zombies with one shot from this gun, the player will not receive the achievement/trophy Rough Economy. *If the player fires just one shot, he will unload and break all of the vacuum tubes rather than just one, which would in reality waste ammo. *This gun is useful for "reload canceling" due to the fact that it reloads before the vacuum tubes are in. *The switch on the right is red which activates the power, lighting up the gun. *The Wunderwaffe has the same pick-up icon as the Double-Barreled Shotgun. However, this is only viewable by modding. This occurs because the Double-Barreled Shotgun icon is a placeholder for a non-existant Wunderwaffe icon. A similar example could be seen with the AUG HBAR, as seen in Modern Warfare 2's Cliffhanger trailer. The AUG HBAR used the pickup icon of the L86 in said video. *There is only one Wunderwaffe in Der Riese, but on Shi No Numa it is possible for all players to have one simultaneously. *According to Dempsey in Shi No Numa, the Wunderwaffe is very heavy. Although, the player still sprints at the speed as he would if he were wielding a shotgun or sub-machine gun. *When the Wunderwaffe is fired at enemies, the charge produced hits more than one zombie, making it effective when they're are a lot of zombies close by. *When the player buys Double Tap and is using the DG-3, it will push the player backwards when fired. *The bolt on the back of the DG3 moves when the player walks. *On the iPod Touch/iPhone version, the player has 22 charges when he starts. *This gun often leads to "zombie statues" being created, whereby the body remains erect, often headless and/or kneeling. *The common nickname for the Wunderwaffe is 'Wonder Waffle' due to multiple quotes by Tank Dempsey calling it as such. *The three "light bulbs" on the side of the Wunderwaffe are actually vacuum tubes. *The vacuum tubes in the Wunderwaffe look very similar to the vacuum tubes used in audio amplifiers (guitars, radios, etc.). *On the iPhone/iPod Touch version, unlike the console and PC versions, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 has regular cross-hairs instead of the little "circle" that the console and PC versions have. *Since it makes no appearance in Black Ops aside from Der Riese, it can be assumed that it was probably lost in Der Riese, since only one DG-2 was ever created, as opposed to the Ray Gun which there are several of. However, another one-hit kill weapon that uses electricity, the Thunder Gun, replaces it, which Richtofen suggest to be the DG-3. This would mean that it hasn't been lost, only developed further, such as with its wider ranger and becoming non-fatal to the other players. It could be assumed that the DG-2 was just left behind, and was retrieved by Russian scientists. This is plausible, as the Thundergun has Russian writing on the side. *In Black Ops, the DG-2's appearance gets a subtle upgrade - all of the gun that was originally white is now gold, and therefore, its Pack-A-Punched version looks like a glossy gold, as opposed to a glossy purple in World at War's version of Der Riese. *There have been reports of obtaining the DG-2 in Kino der Toten but only after the musical easter egg is played. NOTE: This is not proven. *if the player mods the pick up icon is a shotgun meaning the dg-2 is quilofied as a shotgun Gallery File:Wunderwaffe_DG-2.jpg|First-person view. File:Ironsightsww.png|Iron Sights. File:Wunderwaffe_dg-2_in_action.png|Wunderwaffe DG-2 on the iPhone/iPod Touch. File:Wunderwaffe DG-2 firing.png|The Wunderwaffe in action. File:Wunderwaffehud.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-2's effect on a Zombie. File:2close.png|What happens when the player fires the weapon too close to him/herself. File:Wwdg2.jpg|The character Nikolai Belinski holding the Wunderwaffe DG-2 File:PaP_DG-2.jpg|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ File:Reladwaffle.png|The DG-3 reloading. Note that there are 6 prongs on the "lightbulbs" and spaces for these prongs in the DG-3. dempseyww.jpg|Dempsey using the Wunderwaffe DG-2 IMG 0283.PNG|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ in the Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies. zombies (15).PNG|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ in action in World at War: Zombies. Waffle_Cooking_Gun_BO.PNG|The Wunderwaffe Spotted in a Der Riese Video in Black ops ru:Wunderwaffe_DG-2 Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons